The Right Thing to Do
by the road to damascus
Summary: He understood responsibility. He knew what he had to do. Fanfic of a fanfic. A LoganLorelai ending to Forbidden Affairs by XxAngelxX911.
1. The Right Thing to Do

Disclaimer: Can you do a fanfic of a fanfic? Cause that's what this is.

AN: This is sort of a reinterpretation of Chapter 13 of _Forbidden Affairs_ by XxAngelxX911. I was thinking that a Lorelai/Logan ending might be kind of interesting. Some of the dialogue is directly from her story. You should definitely read it to get your bearings straight.

**The Right Thing to Do**

Logan entered their bedroom and stared at a sleeping Lorelai, whose hands were placed protectively over her stomach. Her eyes opened, finding him standing quietly in the doorway.

She sat up in bed. "I'm not getting fat already am I?"

Logan smiled at her. "You're beautiful and glowing." _That was true_, he thought. Lorelai looked much happier today than she had all week.

Lorelai smiled in appreciation. "Promise to tell me that when I'm as big as a house in five months."

Logan nodded. "Of course, it'll never change."

"Rory said you had to go into the office, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, and with the baby?"

She smiled nervously. "We're both healthy, my due date is November 21st. I'm a little over four months along."

_Five months. Five months and I'm going to have a kid._ "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked her.

"I don't know yet. We have another ultrasound in two weeks, we can find out then if we want. I wanted to discuss it with you though, do you want to know ahead of time?"

Logan shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Lorelai watched as he walked over to his side of the bed, taking off his shoes, pants and shirt. He sat down on the edge; she turned slightly so she was facing him. There was palpable tension between them—this was the first serious conversation they had had about the baby and it was very stilted.

Lorelai made an attempt at clearing the room of the stiffness. "Logan, how mad are you at me for not telling you?" Lorelai asked.

Logan sighed. How should he answer that? "You've known for two months. Two months! Why would you want to carry that burden around by yourself? And then to spring it on me at dinner with your parents. If we hadn't gone to that dinner when were you going to tell me?"

She looked away guiltily. "I was just, so afraid you weren't ready, that you were going to leave, that you would hate me—"

Logan shook his head and interrupted her. "I could never hate you."

"I was going to tell you before Rory got here, I swear, but then I could never find the right time. And then Rory arrived, and you've been acting differently, and with the takeover, I didn't want to stress you out more."

_So she had noticed something was off._ "Well, you don't have to worry about my work. The Huntzberger family still has the controlling share of the New York Times. No hostile boardroom takeovers. But—"

"But?"

"Rory being here is…weird for me. I've never felt that much younger than you. But with her being here, I just suddenly really feel the age difference." _And I think I'm in love with her._

"Do you want out, is that what you're saying?"

_Here's your chance. You can say yes, and you can be with Rory. _But he couldn't. He understood responsibility, and knew what he had to do.

"No."

Lorelai looked so relieved. For the first time, Logan saw how lost and alone she seemed, and how much she needed him. Even if his heart regretted it for the rest of his life, he knew he needed to ask her.

"Have you thought about…about marriage?" he asked.

Lorelai was shocked to hear that statement coming from his mouth. She stared into his eyes for a few moments, before he broke the silence.

"No comment?" he asked.

She sighed. "I married Chris because I got pregnant with Rory, and as much as I loved him, we weren't ready and look at us now. I hate him; I don't ever want to hate you."

"So is that a no?"

"No," she smiled. "I love you Logan, so much, but is marriage really right for us?"

"I think it's the right way to go."

"But can you spend the rest of your life with me, Logan?"

Logan stilled. _The rest of my life…the rest of my life is a long time. _Before saying anything, he looked down at Lorelai's stomach. He pushed her shirt up and her underwear down before running his hand over the little bump in her belly. _There's a little piece of me and a little piece of her in there_. He was shocked at the warmth and love that spread through him from that one thought and that simple touch. Logan tangled his other hand in Lorelai's hair and brought her mouth to meet his. Despite what he felt for Rory, this felt right too.

"I would love to spend the rest of my life with you," he whispered against her lips.

"We're getting married," she said excitedly.

"We're getting married," he affirmed. He deepened the kiss and moved on top of her, his hands caressing her new larger breasts and her baby bump.

"Logan, stop—"

"What?" He reached up to touch her face and frowned when he felt the wetness of spilled tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I've…I've just missed you so much these past few weeks." Lorelai leaned into his touch as his thumb wiped away her tears.

"Well, you don't have to miss me anymore. I'm here, and I will be here for you and little baby Huntzberger." Logan smiled down at her reassuringly. "Now, are you seriously going to deny me celebration sex on the night of our engagement? Cause that would be cruel, even for you, Gilmore."

"No." And he kissed her again.

Rory was talking to Tristan on her cell phone while meandering through the apartment. She was considering breaking things off with him in light of her feelings for Logan and was about to bring it up when she heard some noise and what sounded like her mother's voice.

"Oh God Logan…. I'm…I'm…" That was definitely her mother.

"I love you I love you I love you I love you!" _That_ was Logan.

"Is that…?" Tristan asked her.

"Yes, you have just heard my mom and Logan having sex. I have to go." She hung up quickly, and slid down the wall onto the floor. What had happened in there, what changed to make him love her? _I should be happy for them, happy for Mom_, Rory thought, but couldn't help feel abandoned. Her mom and Logan were truly going to be a family with a new baby.

_It's really over for us_.

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think.

margaret


	2. How Much it Hurts

Disclaimer: This is more of my _Forbidden Affairs _reinterpretation. XxAngelxX911 owns the original concept of the story; I've just tweaked it for fun. I thought is was going to be a one-shot, but I just felt that Logan and Rory needed a final confrontation after he decided to really be with Lorelai.

------------------

**The Right Thing to Do**

How Much it Hurts

The next morning Logan awoke wrapped around Lorelai. Since Rory had been living with them he had forgotten how well they fit together, how perfectly their bodies molded to each other. He shook Lorelai awake, smiling as she sleepily opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Daddy. Coffee!"

"Good morning, Mommy," he whispered back, pulling her closer into his body. "And don't think I'm giving you any caffeine. I will, however, make you whatever breakfast you want."

They got ready for their workday. As Lorelai was buttoning up her shirt Logan was struck with an idea. He put his hands on her hips, stroking her baby bump. "Hey, Mrs. Huntzberger. How about we get you a ring sometime soon?"

Lorelai laughed. "I think Baby Huntzberger here has a penchant for Cartier. Or Harry Winston. Or Tiffany."

"Well, what Baby H wants Baby H will have." Logan kneeled down in front of her, placing light kisses all over her stomach. They were so engaged in each other that neither noticed Rory walk into their bedroom. It was several minutes of Logan tickling her and kissing her before Lorelai saw her.

"Hey sweets, what's up?"

"Uh, you know what, never mind." Tears were shining in her eyes, she felt like she had just walked in on a very private moment between a family. Rory ran out of the room.

"That was weird, maybe I should go after her," Lorelai said, bewildered.

"No, you finish getting ready, I'll go," Logan offered, having some idea of what that was all about. He walked through the door, just in time to catch Rory's bedroom door closing. "Rory…" he said hesitantly.

She opened the door. "You're definitely getting married." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Uh, yeah, we are. How did you know?"

"The whole neighborhood probably knows, considering you practically screamed that you love her as you came last night! And then I had to walk in on that lovey-dovey little scene this morning!"

_Oh shit, she heard us?_ "Rory…" He rubbed his hands over his face and hair in frustration. This was not how this conversation was supposed to happen. It was supposed to be calm, and rational, and most importantly, take place between the three of them.

"No, leave me alone." She slammed the door. And he knew better to try to push the issue.

----#------#-----

Logan walked into the apartment, home from work, and found Rory sitting at the couch staring at a blank television, much like he had the first time he heard of the baby. He sat down beside her. "We're going to have to talk about this, so it might as well be now."

"How could you do this to me?" Her voice was low and full of pain and she continued to stare straight at the TV.

"I'm sorry, Rory, what do you want me to say? You were the one who encouraged me to be a man, to do something about it. Well, this is what I'm doing! Last night was the first time it really struck me that your mom has a little piece of me inside her, just _baking_, and I touched her, touched the baby, and it was like nothing I have ever felt before." His eyes softened and he looked at her imploringly. "I know we had a serious connection, but I also love your mom, I really do. And I'm sorry, but I know nothing would have happened between you and me if I had known about the baby before you got here."

Logan's words were like a twisted knife in her gut—how could doing the right thing hurt so much? "So what now? Am I just supposed to sit here and watch you guys play the Brady Bunch? Maybe I should just leave and go live with Tristan or Steph or even Dad and Sherry. Then you and your new family can have the apartment all to yourselves!" Rory spat out her words with a bitter venom, punctuating her anger with a vicious glare aimed at Logan.

"No, Rory, your mom wants you here. We're just going to have to get along or ignore each other, for her sake."

"It's going to have to be the ignoring. You told me you loved me! I was going to break up with my boyfriend for you! It's just not something I'm going to get over quickly." She looked away, the tears now flowing down her face. She spoke again, more quietly this time. "So, one touch of my mom's pregnant belly and suddenly you're this new family man, and all that stuff about being scared and not being ready goes away?"

Logan sighed—he hated how much this was hurting her, but he couldn't lie. "Yeah, that was pretty much all it took."

"Well then maybe you never really loved me, if it was that easy to get over me and move on. Maybe you were just feeling the age difference and wanted to feel normal. I see it now; you've been in love with my mother this whole time! God, I can't believe I fell for your stupid charm!" Rory's voice went from tear-choked to practically screaming at him in anger.

"No, Rory, that's not what I meant—I—listen. I thought we agreed what my responsibilities were. But it's not something I _have_ to do anymore; it's something I _want_ to do. I can't explain the love a parent feels for his child, even one that isn't born yet. I think you have to be a parent to get it. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us, but I want…I want your mom to be happy, and I want to be happy with her. And I think what would make her the happiest is if…" Logan paused for a second, and grabbed Rory's hand, "is if you would be part of our family too."

She shook him off. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet," she said and turned to leave him. "I'm going out with Tristan. I'll be back later. This is a lot for me to handle."

---------------

Lorelai walked into the apartment that evening with a bag of take out from the gourmet grocery store down the block. Logan was sitting at the island bar, rubbing his face in his hands.

"What's the matter?" she asked him while setting the food down on the counter.

"I told Rory we're getting married. She's not taking it very well. I think she's afraid that our 'new family' is going to leave her behind."

"It's going to be ok; she'll come around eventually. It's going to be ok, because you and me, we're good. And I trust in that, right?"

"Yeah, we're good. I love you, Lorelai. You and me and baby H, and hopefully Rory, if she wants to, we're going to make a great family."

----------------

The End. Of the Logan/Lorelai stuff anyway. I'm sure the actual story, _Forbidden Affairs_, is going to be Rogan and it's going to be romantic and splendid and much more socially acceptable, but I just wanted to see where a Logan/Lorelai ending could go.

Please leave a review!


End file.
